


The endless affairs of Megatron and Starscream

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Quarentined Together, Reminiscing, Sexy, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stubborn Starscream, megatron is a teddy bear, sexy strutting starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: A collection of mini fics between ~1000 to ~2000 (roughly) words in length featuring our lovely pair of Megatron and Starscream!
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Roommates

“So you’re telling me, that I cannot leave this room.” Megatron’s voice repeated, his tone bleak.

“Yes, Lord Megatron. I’m afraid that’s correct. Due to pandemic protocols, both you and Kommandant Starscream must remained quarantined for at least seven full cycles.” Knockout sighed dramatically, as he flexed his claws, looking intensively at his digits.

Megatron wanted to _gently_ remind the doctor that it was his ship and therefore could do as he please, but Megatron _had_ been the one to instill these protocols. _Scrap._

As the comm closed, Megatron turned to look at his subordinate, who sat haughtily on his chair.

“So tell me, Lord Megatron, what’s the news?”

The Warlord glared at Starscream, optic flickering slightly. “It’s bad. We’re both _stuck_ here.”

Starscream stared wildly for a moment, but then burst out into a fit of laughter, vocalizer expelling white noise at the intensity.

“W-wait.” He paused to continue laughing. “You’re telling me, that you are stuck. In here, with me. In _my quarters?_ ” Oh primus, this was too entertaining.

Megatron wished he could force himself into stasis.

The grey mech glared daggers at the tri-coloured seeker, his mouth curving in a snarl as he showed up those sharpened dentae, threateningly. Still, Starscream leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs up as he plopped them on the table in front of him.

“Forgive me, but wasn’t the point of exposure _you_ in the first place?” He grinned devilishly.

“We both were, you fool.” He grimaced, still standing in the center of the room uncomfortable.

Starscream’s quarters were much smaller than Megatron’s, but still the second largest personal room allocated on the _Nemesis._ His berth- small, tidy, and absolutely littered with datapads, stood in the corner next to a locked cabinet. Beside it was an energon dispenser, which the Warlord thought strange since he only gave _himself_ clearance for an extra dispenser.

The seeker sat casually on the chair across from the berth, alongside a basic table, empty save for some reading material, _Nemesis_ schematics, and other presumable plans. The other side of the room was completely different- lined with lab tables filled of weapon prototypes, test tubes, and various other chemical and biological equipment. Locked cabinets lined the walls, containing various types of symbols that the Warlord couldn’t identify, but could safely presume as dangerous.

Megatron looked around. The room was very much like his Second-in-Command; his personal life: heavily guarded and disorganized- his work was very much prominent and pretentious.

Starscream leaned back, glancing up at the obviously uncomfortable lumbering mech. “You can, uh, you know. Sit down. Like a civilized mech. Unless your aging processor forgot how to-“

“I _very_ much insist you cease your jabbering, if you feel like leaving quarantine _alive.”_ The warlord warned, hissing again towards the seeker.

The Air Commander huffed in reply, his lips set firmly in a line. He stared idly at the wall. A week stuck in side would be torturous for a seeker. His wings flicked uncomfortable as the _thought_ of claustrophobia struck. _Seven whole cycles without flying_ … he shuddered.

He watched as Megatron walked around his quarters, inspecting it as if he was getting an inspection at the Science Academy. The seeker sneered defensively. “You don’t have to poke and prod everywhere.” He said, hands on his waist.

“Hmm.” The warlord loomed- fixated on the weapon prototypes that mimicked his fusion cannon. Starscream scoffed and strode over to his leader, appearing beside him instantaneously.

“Yes, well. I was working on improvements.” He spoke, though a tinge of disappointment in his vocalizer. “However, it still requires further research.” This certainly piqued the warlord’s interest.

“And what improvements were you hoping to add?”

“Stronger blasts while utilizing less energy. Faster recharge time, just general improvements.” He nodded, crossing his arms. Megatron observed his Second, surprised he had been working on a weapon to _aid_ the Decepticon leader.

“My fusion cannon is fine.”

“Of course it is!” He squawked. “I _made_ it! Of course it’s fine. But I can make it even better!” He stepped beside Megatron.

The warlord only nodded, not seeking to divulge the ego of his subordinate further.

“What’s this?” He asked curiously, looming in front of a rather unfamiliar weapon.

“Oh.” Starscream pursed. It’d been a long time, _very long_ , since he had worked on that project. “That’s just an old project. It is- er, was, a cloning device.” He gave it an annoyed look. “Though, I could never clone without an object being exposed to some sort of mutation or other deficiency. I eventually scrapped it.”

Megatron looked rather amused, and though he wouldn’t admit it, his Second was a rather enthralling scientist. His adventures in weapon development were quite engaging.

Starscream walked him through his projects thrown about his laboratory, both old and new ideas- plans for the future.

“Oh, and this!” He spoke excitedly, “This was something I’ve been working on since the academy.” His voice, proud. Megatron made note of the genuine smile on the seeker’s face. And genuinely happy he was, Starscream was thrilled to explain his projects to someone, even if Megatron had to feign interest. Nobody on the _Nemesis_ was really qualified to enter his quarters, nor understand such scientific discovery.

His servos moved up and down a container, as he explained to the grey mech the contents. “The gasses expelled from supernovas are incredibly unique. Supernovas can happen in nanoseconds- yet they often last millions of years.” Megatron nodded along. Though he might not understand the topic, it was amusing to the seeker so engaged.

Finally, they had made it around the entire room, Megatron silently nodding and agreeing with the Air Commander.

“… and that is the last current project.” Finished the Air Commander, beaming up at the mech expectantly, pedes leaning forward.

Oh _primus_. He was expecting _praise_.

“Welllll?” The scientist exaggerated.

“Your work is certainly reflective of your abilities. Impressive.” The warlord grumbled out.

Eh. _Good enough_ , thought the flier.

Megatron looked at his internal chronometer. 5 joors had passed. Only 161 left to go.

_This would be a long week._

* * *

The pair mutually agreed to read in silence, preparing to plan for future air raids. Though the planning would come the following cycle.

Starscream propped his helm up with a hand, perched on his desk as he idly scrolled through the datapad. He turned to watch the warlord, sat across the room on a lab chair, intently reading. His olfactory was scrunched up, optics furrowed. It was kind of cute, the seeker thought.

The Air Commander huffed, and hopped off the desk, strutting over to Megatron. He leaned against the desk next to the Decepticon Leader, jutting out his hips, placing a servo on his thin waist.

“I know another way to pass time.” He spoke suddenly, the Warlord quickly coming to his senses as he was interrupted from his focus. His optics widened at the lithe frame presented to him in such a seductive pose. Surely his subordinate hadn’t just implied-

“Ugh. Don’t be such a _prude._ ” The aerial scoffed, lifting himself up to sit on the desk, pushing back Megatron’s datapad. “I’m a _very_ attractive frame type.” He mentioned, stretching out his long, seductive legs-

“Starscream!” The leader yelled out, though his vocalizer hoarse and much less intimidating than he had hoped for. He also tried to control the redness flushing his faceplates and the desperate attempts of his cooling systems trying to online themselves.

His Second giggled, but hopped off the desk and walked to the other side of the room, straight onto the berth. He lay there cheekily.

Megatron ignored him though. He kept on reading. He would not give in. The seeker, stubborn too- remained in his position.

Neither willing to give up.

* * *

Several joors had passed, and Megatron had scrolled through four datapads. His chronometer read it was late in the cycle, and he found that it’d be a suitable time to recharge. He stood to get up but- _frag_. This wasn’t his quarters.

He stared at the seeker in the berth- the only berth. He was fast in recharge, wing tips fluttering as he snored softly. The Decepticon leader was faced with two optics. Floor, or berth- _with a traitorous Second-in-Command._

He chose the floor.

Just as he was getting settled, he heard the stirring of a mech.

“Megatron?” He half-yawned.

“What is it Starscream?”

“Where are you?”

“On the floor.” He sighed.

He stared up as a pair of dim red optics peered over the edge of the berth, looking down at him. The seeker- still half in recharge, peaked up. “Hi.”

The gladiator grunted.

“You can recharge on the berth, you know. We can both fit.” He admitted. “Though, honestly, a mech of your age would not benefit from sleeping on the floor- you’d probably throw out your back strut.”

Megatron quickly kneeled up, standing up so fast that the seeker jumped back with a yelp at the fast gesture of his superior. He growled angrily, leaning forward as he dived onto his second, his servo tightly gripped around his neck.

“And _what_ did I say about speaking?” He said lowly. Starscream dimmed his optics and lewdly smacked his lips. Megatron let go immediately, his faceplates going blank.

“W-what. Stop.” He had to, once again, take strong control of his systems to avoid the heat flushing his helm and the cooling systems. Though he realized he was still straddling his second.

Starscream just grinned, his optics still sultry.

“So, about passing time…” He spoke and battered his optics in a sultry fashion. “I think it’s worth a try, don’t you think?”

The warlord was silent, face unreadable. Starscream didn’t care- he was a mech of risks anyway; it made things _fun_.

So he did make it _fun._

Megatron gasped as the seeker sat up suddenly, upright with him. The top of his helm came just below the gladiator’s chin. His dangerously long claws approached his chassis, tracing along the Decepticon insignia proudly displayed on the scarred armor.

“Welllll?” The seeker purred, still awaiting a reply.

Megatron’s cooling fans slowly came online. That was enough of an answer. The red mech tilted his helm up, leaning up to his Master- his lord- his _Superior_.

And he kissed him.

Megatron’s optics widened as he felt a soft, supple pair of lips press onto his. Starscream mewled into the kiss, forcing the gladiator to kiss him back. And Megatron soon found his place, forcing the seeker back onto the bed, using his weight to collapse the frisky, lithe frame down. He found himself kissing back just as passionately, pausing when the seeker pulled back for breathes.

The grey mech forced his glossa into his Second’s mouth, dominating the wet and warm unexplored cavern. Starscream caved into his desires, arching back into the berth.

The sounds of cooling vents were tremendously muffled by the rampant moans, gasps, and squeaks escaping from the pair of mechs. Megatron lapped up the Seeker, biting softly on his lip. Opening his optics, he pulled away.

Starscream gasped at the lack of touch, opening his optics widely to stare at the mech towering over him. They looked at each other, a mutual understanding- one of desire and lust, and perhaps a little more. Megatron was the first to crack a smile- a genuine one, not of haste or deviousness. Starscream relented and offered up an indication of authenticity- something rare for the plotting Second.

Megatron slowly traced his servo up the seeker’s side, landing curiously on the side of his helm, cupping his faceplates. His scarred thumb cautiously rubbed over the seeker’s cheek, eliciting a soft mewl as the latter’s faceplates blushed a rosy pink. He pressed further into the touch, craving more.

Though Megatron felt the rising pressure in his codpiece, he wouldn’t cave in- not tonight. No, there was plenty of time for that during their quarantine. Instead, he opted for comfort.

Much to Starscream’s dismay, he slid off of the seeker, to the side of the berth. Though, with swift movements he quickly scooped up the aerial mech.

“Megatron!” He yelped in protest as the large gladiator _coddled_ him, pressing him flush to his chassis. Starscream fluttered his wings, adjusting them so they weren’t _crushed_ by the brute.

“Hush.” Spoke the leader, offlining his optics as he held the lithe frame tightly. Though he attempted to protest, the stubborn Air Commander relented into the touch. He pressed his helm against the large chassis, his spark stirring as the soothing rhythms of the warlord lulled him into recharge.

_This wouldn’t be such a bad week after all._

* * *


	2. Cloud Spotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nyx, who asked for flying and heartfelt convos.
> 
> Inspiration from @zoombow1’s CUTE AS FRICK COMIC: https://twitter.com/Zoombow1/status/1302927567092056065

Starscream’s optics grazed over the datapad, quickly flicking through sections of the impeding data plan. Same plan, same results. Though, at least he took a half decent look through the plans before approving it.

His attention shifted when he noticed movement next to him. Normally, his berth partner would’ve been recharging already, but he sensed he was still online.

“You’re not recharging.” He stated, not yet looking away from the datapad, though no longer reading it either.

“Hm.” The warlord huffed out. His arms were crossed beneath his helm, vents soft but still audible enough for the seeker to hear- and feel- a tenseness within the mech. Starscream carelessly dropped the datapad, a thump heard as it fell to the floor. He flipped over on the berth, wings hanging off the edge as he turned towards his mate.

He donned his notorious pouting face- one Megatron always dreaded because _primus, he always gave into it_.

“What’s wrong?” Starscream asked- although it came more as a demand. The seeker was well aware of the mech’s inability- or rather stubborn refusal to- communicate.

“Just a long cycle.” The Leader mused, and shifted his optics down to look at his second, who evidently snuggled closer.

It went unsaid that he wasn’t ready to talk about it- at least, not yet.

“I have an idea.” Starscream piqued, rolling over onto of the brutish mech. “Let’s go for a flight.” He propped his elbows on the large chassis as he rest his helm on them. Megatron looked up at him, his faceplates soft and genuine, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit better as his partner’s dimly lit optics gazed down upon him.

To further reiterate his point, Starscream reminded his leader of a favorite pastime.

“We can look at the clouds.”

“But it’s night,” argued the warlord, though his tone lacked any hostility.

“Clouds are still out at night you buckethead.” The seeker scoffed, and rolled off of his partner. “Come!” He said, grabbing the black servo- scarred with a history, with his own- pristine blue, delicate claws. The contrast still amazed him.

* * *

“That one looks like a turtle.” Megatron spoke, and even though Starscream couldn’t see it, he just _knew_ that Megatron had that dumb dorky smile written on his faceplates.

Starscream dipped down to allow him a greater look at the cloud.

While a once common activity, their flights had been made rare due to the increased raids taking up much of the commanders’ time. Megatron, transforming into his alt mode, was placed securely within the seat of Starscream’s cockpit, and had a tremendous view of the sky and surrounding atmosphere. Though the gunformer couldn’t express his gratitude with physical touches, it was a known fact that both Decepticons took pleasure in the activity.

“See? Plenty of clouds.” Megatron smiled at the gentle voice.

“That one looks like you!” Starscream laughed out, as he approached a rather geometric cloud- bulky but overexaggerated.

“It does not, you slagger!” Megatron argued back with a pout.

“Hmm.” The seeker calmed, and the pair exchanged a laugh after passing a very spike-esq shaped cloud.

After a joor of cloud exploring, Megatron felt himself lean back as the jet raised his nose, raising higher to fly within the clouds. The warlord felt the shivers going through the Air Commander as condensation formed on his wings. Starscream, along with any seeker, found flying cathartic, and Megatron was just lucky to be along for the ride.

The Second in Commander twisted and turned, his speed nearly breaking the sound barrier as he endlessly flew through the atmosphere, elegance poised at every air maneuver. The Air Commander- a pristine Vosian prince and the most renowned flier, made every flight maneuver look like sparklings play.

Though once nervous at the consistent turns and flips being in the cockpit of a very mobile jet, Megatron had grown comfortable and took solace in his subordinate showing off his skills. Though praise went unsaid, the gladiator felt the seeker purr with satisfaction.

Finally content with his favorite aerial tricks, the seeker had settled for a smooth flight, steady and gentle.

“Megatron,” began the Air Commander. “Do you ever think of what will become of us when we win the war?”

Megatron was silent for a moment. He hadn’t really thought of what lay beyond the war’s end- most of his processor’s functions focused on just winning the war.

“The rebuilding of Cybertron would come first. Though, Vos would be the first on the list.” He remember the promise he had made to the seeker a millennia ago, when he joined the ranks of the Decepticons. “And the Prince would regain his throne.” He continued. He felt a surge of happiness pull through the jet.

“And what about you?” Starscream asked.

Megatron gave this a thought again. “The ruler of Cybertron only seems fitting with the Vosian prince by my side.” The gunformer internally grinned.

“I think that can be arranged, my liege.”

* * *

Another joor had passed, and Starscream showed no indication of fatigue or boredom. Megatron sighed, though the Second had decided not to pry further.

“What do you think of hope?”

Starscream slowed down, rather unprepared for the question.

“I think hope makes mechs weak.” He said starkly, his tone rather reflective. “But I still think it’s necessary.”

“Yes,” the warlord agreed. “However, hope is something we- the other Decepticons, need. Hope for a better Cybertron.” He paused again. “Though, it begins to feel hopeless after a while.”

“Your poetic justice does little to the matter at hand, my liege.”

Megatron was ready to spit out a protest but-

“There’s no need for hope when you have confidence. And confidence I have, in you. In our army.” The gun settled back, though didn’t speak. He felt the jet drag- pulling back as he idly floated within the sky.

“Megatron.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy. “We’ll win. You’ll win.” _Stupid oaf, it was obvious_.

“Sentimental we’ve become now, Starscream?” Megatron teased, though frame relaxed at the reassurance, tension releasing from his frame- from his spark.

“Shut up, I still hate you.”

“I love you too.” Megatron grinned. That dorky dumb smile was back.

Starscream sighed, swallowing back any apprehension. He was glad that blush was not visible in alt-form.

“Love you too.”

* * *


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream misses his trine, and Vos. Megatron comforts him. (NSFW at end!~ ♡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friend nyx and his good prompt ideas :)))

The strategy meeting began as normal. All members were present, save for the Second-in-Command, whom Megatron expected to stride in fashionably late as always. Two datapads in, the Warlord glanced at the empty chair on his right. He grimaced, but opted to continue the session, with or without the presence of the Air Commander. It had been rather uneventful, though the seeker’s lack of appearance did not go unnoticed by the others. Snickers and other snide comments transmitted beneath whispers, though Megatron did nothing to cease the immature notions of his subordinates. Sometimes Starscream deserved the mocking he got. After all, he wasn’t one to make friends on the _Nemesis_.

The Decepticon Leader ended the meeting. All members- all eradicons, shuffled out per normal. Soundwave was the last to leave his leader’s side, how nice it was to have a _loyal_ lieutenant.

“Soundwave.” Megatron called, and the telepath stopped to look at him. “Where is our _missing_ Air Commander?” He inquired, and the warmonger’s voice tinged on an oddly calm note- though the telepath sensed the underlying anger and resentment.

The blue mech’s visor flashed to show the inside of the Air Commander’s private quarters, using a camera placed in the room. Megatron saw the seeker laying limp in the middle of the berth, hidden beneath a mountain of pillows and stuffing. Only small bits of silver shown through the various breaks of fabric.

Megatron grumbled lowly, offering a nod to Soundwave. He soon took off out of the Command Centre, leading his Communications officer standing alone.

* * *

Megatron pressed the override code to the door leading to his subordinate’s quarters. He waited for an astrosecond, but the override panel only blinked red. _The fragger hacked the override panel_. The warlord sighed in resignation, feeling the soft hum of his fusion cannon turning of. He opened a communications line.

“Primus help me Starscream if you do not open the door, I _will_ blast it down.”

The line was silent.

But the door quickly slid open. That was… easy? Megatron questioned it but stepped in anyway. To his surprise, there was no booby trap, no crazed seeker with missiles and nullrays aimed at him.

The door quickly shut as the grey mech stepped in, observing the room in front of him. Though he had been in the Air Commander’s quarters before- many times in fact- it was in considerable disarray. Failed experiments, fail _ing_ experiments, plans, everything- was just haphazardly laying around his room. Shattered beakers, broken weapons. The walls were slashed, evidence of the deadly claws sheathed by the silver traitor.

Megatron soon stepped forward, his audials tuned as the sound of panting vents and sobs were muffled beneath a messy array of pillows and blankets on the berth.

“Starscream.” He spoke lowly, only causing in a louder sob and shuffling of blankets.

“G-go away.” The seeker whispered with a hiss, flitching back as he felt the pressure of the enormous brute sit on the edge of the berth. He kicked at it weakly, but didn’t resist as Megatron pulled back the blankets, revealing the Air Commander in his entirety,

Megatron was silent as he looked over his Second. His plates, dull and scuffed, no sign of fresh polish at all. His faceplates were damp, having an ugly stain left by optic fluid droplets. The seeker’s optics avoided the warlord at all costs, though they remained slitted and dull.

“Go.. away.” He protested again, his vocalizer shaky as he shut his eyes tight.

Megatron pursed his lips, as if beginning to speak, but quickly stopped himself. As a mech born out of oppression and molded into fighting, a gladiator was not too skilled in the wistful ways of conversation.

Starscream shielded his helm as he shoved it deeply into a pillow, coughing out with indignant sobs and cries.

“I-“, Megatron paused again. “What’s wrong?” He asked plainly. Still, the seeker did not respond, huffing out as his vents expressed weakly. His wings drooped as far down as the struts permitted, pressed flat to the seeker’s back. He looked so… pathetic. The warlord felt bad even, his spark thumbed a feeling of guilt. He reached out to touch the wings, his claw tips delicately tracing the outer seams.

Starscream immediately tensed up at the touch, wings perking up defensively as he gasped audibly. He whimpered again, like a pathetic organic creature. To muffle any sounds, he bit his lip harshly, optics shut as tears streamed down. A bead of energon formed at his lip where sharp dentae bit in.

The leader moved a second servo to trace the other wing’s seams, noticing the immediate effect as the seeker pressed further into the touch.

“Starscream..” He spoke again, though this time the seeker dignified a response.

“Mhm..” He emitted, though shaky as he continued biting his lip.

Progress, at least.

Megatron moved both servos to the aerials waist, pulling back as he forced his lieutenant to sit up, earning a loud squawk from the seeker.

“No!” Starscream squeaked and moved both arms up to shield his face from further embarrassment. Megatron pulled them away, holding them down as he held the writhing and squirming seeker flush to his chest.

He sighed in defeat and rested against the large and warm chassis, taking solace in the gentle humming of his leader’s vents, the calming sensation easing his own processor. One servo moved up to caress the back of his helm, silver digits gently rubbing at the seams and wires. The other servo from the warlord continued rubbing the wings soothingly.

“Now Starscream,” the warlord spoke, his tone without malice. “What has you in such a vulnerable state?”

He pressed his face further into the chest.

Megatron pressed into the helm further, trying to elicit a response from the stubborn, yet strangely emotional seeker.

He heard the seeker mumble deeply into his chest plating, but the warlord could not make out what he said.

He pushed the seeker away from his softly, just enough to look at his face. Starscream quickly looked down, avoiding the gaze.

“Hmm?”

“I- I said..” He whimpered again, shivering as his wings raised and dropped with the touches. “I miss them.”

“Who?” The warlord asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Starscream sighed loudly. “Y-you should’ve never separated us.” He said lowly, and Megatron could _feel_ the resentment.

“I apologize for that, I was unaware of the strength of seeker bonds.” He admitted, and he was truthful. He honestly thought that the trio had been making up these ridiculous stories. But Megatron’s own stubbornness prevented him from listening, and ensured that Starscream was separated from his trine as punishment.

Starscream shivered and clutched his talons tightly into a ball, drawing energon from his palm.

“You made them stay.. you made them stay and you made me go.” He stuttered and shook as he spoke, and Megatron stared as Starscream raised his helm, and he watched as his optics filled with fluids,

“They have each other.” Megatron added.

“And I have no one.” Starscream sunk down, a large sob choking him. He had no friends, he had no warriors he could trust. He was completely alone, the only mech who ever showed him a semblance of kindness was Knock Out, and a post-coital Megatron, though that was short lived.

Megatron’s spark sunk with guilt and offered no rebuttal.

“Perhaps the next time we set a space bridge for Cybertron, I can have a task for Skywarp and Thundercracker here.” He grumbled, and Starscream looked up.

The seeker contemplated his response options, his optics wide and vulnerable. He looked directly at the leader, and sensed he had been truthful. “I would.. appreciate that greatly, My Lord.”

“Then I suppose I can make arrangements.” He offered a _very_ slight smile. And Starscream pressed up against the large chassis again. When was the last time the seeker had had any close emotional contact? Since he left Skywarp and Thundercracker…

“Do you remember Vos?” The lithe frame whispered out, staring out at the berth as his helm pressed vertically against the mech. Megatron never ceased his caresses, but paused at the question briefly.

“Of course,” he spoke. “I remember the first time I went there.”

“Megatronus entering my territory.” Starscream offered a light chuckle.

“Mmm. I remember seeing this entitled prince- though gorgeous as he was, I doubted his legacy.”

Megatron felt a sharp jab on his chest as Starscream pricked him with those ever-lethal claws.

“Though, when I saw you with my own optics, I realized that you had to be _mine._ ” Megatron subconsciously gripped the wings possessively, earning a snarl from his subordinate.

“I’m not yours!” He scoffed. “But I remember how _impressed_ you were with me. One might even say obsessed.” His vocalizer was still rough, though Megatron could hear his tone normalizing.

“That’s a bit of an overarching statement, even for you.” Megatron continued his soft caresses. He paused again, then asked a question. “Do you miss Vos?”

“Do _you_ miss Kaon?” Starscream asked back defensively.

“No.” The warlord answered immediately.

Starscream regretted asking, and he felt a rough touch on his wings.

“Y-yes. I miss Vos. I miss it a lot.” He sighed. “The design of the city was perfect- it was home. The buildings- the culture.” He smiled weakly.

Megatron listened, picturing the lively city full of fliers as he remembered it. Vos _was_ a beautiful city, though he expected nothing less considering his vain Second had been the crowned prince.

“Considering their prince, I had high expectations of Vos. And there were definitely exceeded.” The seeker felt a warmth growing in his spark. “The city was beautiful, deadly, and deceptive. Just like you.”

Starscream felt a slight reddish tinge on his faceplate. “And smart!” He added. “I’m not just a pretty face.”

“Ah yes, there’s the Starscream I know. And yes, your scientific endeavors…” he gestured to the mess of the quarters, the failed experiments. “… Knows no bounds.” His voice led off. “But, your intelligence was a very unexpected surprise.”

They sat in silence for a couple kliks. Starscream snuggled against the soft raising and falling off the chest plates.

“We will rebuild Vos. It will be just as it was- and even better. Especially with you in power.” He whispered into his Second’s audials as he felt the seeker melt further into his touch. “And your trine will be here soon.”

Starscream looked up, optics wide. Megatron thought he regressed into a sparkling as he asked, “Promise?”

“A gladiator does not lie.”

Starscream nodded.

The warlord pressed his chin down on his seeker’s shoulder, shutting his optics as he held the seeker.

“Megatron?” Starscream asked hoarsely. The ex-gladiator glanced down at his second, whose faceplates were considerably reddened. The seeker leaned up, and quickly pressed a kiss to his leader’s scarred cheek plating.

Well, that was the best “thank you” Starscream could offer.

Megatron grinned dumbly and quickly leaned down to steal another kiss. Though, this time he went for the lips.

The seeker yelped and looked into his leader’s optics as he pressed back into the kiss. He melted into the affection, even offering a soft moan as he looped his arms tightly around his leader’s neck. Megatron held him tightly as he pressed his glossa against the derma of the subordinate, and Starscream relented into the aggression, allowing his mouth to be dominated further by his Master. He closed his optics in bliss, Megatron petting him more possessively. He broke the kiss briefly, whispering into the audials of his Second: “Don’t forget, you still _are_ mine.” He teased, and Starscream whimpered as Megatron bucked up his hips, the seeker well aware of what was to come.

“Y-yes, Master.” He whispered back, feeling the warmth within his own panel radiating off.

“Open for me.” Megatron had said, though less of an order and more of an ask.

The seeker obeyed, and soon felt the cool air brush against his most sensitive mesh and protoform as his interface panel retracted, revealing a very pristine- yet lubricated valve, lined with red biolights. Megatron soon pulled him back in for a kiss as one servo relinquished hold of a wing, moving down to his valve. Well aware of his own sharp claws, Megatron remained gentle, rubbing the anterior node and earning soft moans from the sensitive mech. The node swell with arousal as Starscream shifted, wanting more.

“M-more.. Master.” He whimpered between breaks in their kisses, and ground down against Megatron’s considerably hotter codpiece. Megatron slipped a finger between the tight folds of the mesh, only one at first, massaging the entrance calipers open. Starscream’s backstrut tensed at the intrusion, but soon ground into it further, pushing the clawed digit deeper. It was soon joined by a second- then a third appendage.

Gitty in anticipation, the Air Commander bit down on his leader’s lip as Megatron released his own panel. He groaned, wanting to take the seeker- claim him rightfully as his as he always did. However, the ex-gladiator wished to be gentle- to show the seeker care and affection as he so desperately craved.

He pulled out three digits from his second, and Starscream choked out a protest. Lubricant dripped down from his servos and the valve, pooling onto Megatron’s rather large thighs.

Starscream felt his leader’s spike harden, the large member pressed against his thin and lithe waist and abdomen. He pressed against it, feeling the warmth- and even a bead of transfluid- flow down from the tip. Megatron groaned out, optics lidding.

The warlord moved both of his servos, grabbing onto his second’s waist. His servos were so big compared to the lithe frame that he could circle them around the waist entirely. It only… emphasized their size differences. Much like the Decepticon leader’s spike to the Second’s valve.

Megatron lifted up the seeker, hovering him above him. Starscream stopped his squirming as he felt himself being lowered slowly onto the large spike. He bit his lip harshly as he muffled a scream. _Still too big_ , Megatron thought with a grin. Though he was slow and gentle, Starscream had to adjust to the uncomfortable sensation as the spike forced itself inside the tight entrance- his calipers forming to the intrusion, pushed apart. Megatron maintained his grip on the waist, lowering the seeker even further. The Air Commander breathed out shakily, vents hissing loudly. He secured himself by gripping tightly on his leader’s shoulders.

“M-megatron.” He hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Megatron pressed in further. _Frag it felt good_. The seeker knocked his head back. “M-more!” He cried out, and Megatron grunted out, dropping the seeker on him the rest of the way, up to the hilt. The spike hit a particularly deep-set group of sensor nodes, and Starscream screamed out.

“Starscream..” Megatron moaned lowly, a surge of pleasure straining through his systems. The seeker was such an impossibly tight fit, and Megatron briefly wondered how Starscream had even managed to take him. He looked over his seeker, noticing a prominent bulge in his lower waist- from his own spike.

Starscream weakly bounced, though found it near impossible to ride his leader given their current arrangement.

“No.” Megatron gasped, grasping again on Starscream’s waist as the seeker’s claws gripped tightly on the shoulders. The warlord began moving the seeker up and down, lifting him and dropped him in rapid succession as the seeker wrapped his lithe yet long legs around his leader’s broad back.

“M-megatron. M-master. P.. please.” The Air Commander screamed loudly in pleasure as he felt himself repeatedly slammed on his master.

Megatron was able to hold his subordinate securely with only one servo (a feat that impressed both of them), and moved his other servo to tenderly caress the Second’s face. His mouth lay open, glossa hanging out lazily as he moaned his designation to the stars. The seeker felt his own upcoming overload, as imminent as his leader’s.

Megatron slammed the seeker deep and thrusted up to force his spike as far into the frame as he could, jetting out of his abdomen. “Starscream!” he moaned as he felt the valve twitch around him. Starscream’s optics shuttered close as static emitted loudly from his vocalizer, frame twitching in an intense overload. His valve clamped tightly as transfluid leaked down, and the Warlord groaned as he clutched the flier tightly- possessively, as he released his own transfluid deeply into the shuddering frame, his own overload causing an intense system-wide reboot.

The two mechs clung on to one another as if leaving would kill them. Starscream’s helm lolled against the leader, and Megatron soothingly rubbed his wings. Though, he soon found the strength to lift the tiny frame up, his now-soft spike retracted quickly into it’s protective housing. A wet sound signified the loss- as Starscream’s valve dripped out. Starscream retracted his panel alongside Megatron. He hummed happily, pulling himself tightly around his Leader. Though, Megatron now leaned back onto the berth, laying down. He made sure his Second was still on his chassis, arm draped over him.

“Can you stay tonight?” He asked nervously. Megatron had never stayed- they had only interfaced and continued with their cycle before. However, the gladiator simply nodded.

“Of course.” He spoke finally. Starscream smiled softly.

“And don’t forget, my Second. You and your.. trine.” He paused, trailing a claw delicately around the seeker’s cheek. “You’ll be reunited _soon._ ” He emphasized. “And Vos will be rebuilt and you’ll be the crowned prince, yes?”

Starscream nodded quickly. “T-thank you, Master.”

“Don’t make me regret those promises.” He pressed his lips to his seeker’s helm.

Starscream shook his head quickly. “Never, my liege.” He grinned devilishly, and quickly went in for a kiss on the cheek, though that dangerous claw hooked under the chin, and Megatron ensured he got a mouthful of seeker, kissing on him back on the lips.

“I miss the past, but I’m excited for the future.” Starscream spoke finally, snuggling tightly against the frame. “I can’t wait to see them again.” Megatron felt the genuine happiness of his Second, and squeezed him tighter.

“Yes.” He pursed. Though he didn’t feel the same, he was not as familiarized with the seekers.

“Soon?” Starscream asked again, and Megatron raised an optic brow.

“Soon.” He repeated, and Starscream smiled contentedly. He rested on top of the larger mech’s frame, wings fallen to either side.

His helm nuzzled tightly, and Megatron watched the intricate mannerisms of the seeker. Their frames were so complex, yet intriguing. He continued rubbing the mech soothingly, though noticed his vents had become considerably labored and consistent.

Starscream had fallen into recharge, lulled by the warmth, the touches- by Megatron.

The warlord smiled at the recharging seeker, and did not stop his touches until he, too, fell into an inevitable recharge.

_He intended on keeping those promises._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the trine reunited happily the next Vorn ♡♡♡


	4. A new way to Thank Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short prompt i wanted to write ;; next one is gunna be hardcore SMUT

They were on a previously charted planet, though the atmosphere was rather unpredictable. Upon landing for further energon extractions and to observe their progress among the collections, Starscream had informed him of the impeding tectonic plate shifting, explaining how devastating the results could be.

“Fine. Don’t listen to me when the cliff collapses on you. Not my problem.” The seeker had told him.

And like always, fate makes Starscream right in the _worst_ of ways.

Starscream remembered a shout and turned to see the ex-gladiator pummeling towards him. Too late to move, or react in any way really, he felt himself knocked back as a scarred servo pushed him. Then he saw the pile of large rocks. Which landed exactly where he stood an astrosecond before.

 _Then he saw Megatron_. Well, most of Megatron. His leader was mostly unscathed from serious injuries, save for his arm which was nearly torn clean off by a large boulder. Starscream just stared, optics wide. The seeker had trouble comprehending if Megatron had just saved him.

He came to his senses quickly as he quickly scurried over to the warlord. “Your arm!” He murmured, quickly pulling out the standard field kit from his subspace.

“I’m. Fine.” The warlord pulled away with a frown. Lost limbs were nothing knew to him. But he did mourn the loss of his crushed fusion cannon. He rather liked that version.

“Don’t be stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk.” The warlord spoke rather casually for a mech whose arm was just torn off.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I definitely did _not_ just tell you of something like this happening.”

Megatron sighed.

“I hate you.”

“I’m glad that we finally agree on something.” The grey mech mused.

Starscream scoffed and strutted past his leader, wings hiked up high and arms crossed defiantly. The Warlord stood behind him. He was a lot less intimidating without his fusion cannon. Or the arm that held his fusion cannon.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Megaton grit through his dentae. Starscream simply shrugged as if the sacrifice of his leader’s arm was an average occurrence.

“Perhaps I’d be thankful if our _Mighty Leader_ listened to a _scientist_ about _science_! Primus forbid I was right about the incoming planet fluctuations-“ He squawked before getting interrupted by the ex-gladiator.

“Ah yes. How silly of me to believe any word that comes out of your traitorous mouth, Starscream.”

“That’s not what you were saying in my berth last cycle!” He barked back, turning around dangerously to point at his leader. He licked his lips with a devilish smirk, finally uncrossing his arms to aim them on his hips.

Megatron scoffed, rolling his optics. His Second-in-command was insane. He took a moment, tuning out whatever other insults had been thrown his way.

“Come here.” Starscream ordered, shaking Megatron out of his trance. “Don’t give me an order!” The warlord snarled, but Starscream ignored his pestering and strutted right over to his injured arm. Or lack-there-of.

Though Megatron’s systems had mostly stopped the flowing of fuel to the missing limb, and pain sensors had mostly been dulled, pain was still persistent and energon still flowed out of the lines. The seeker pulled out a cautery pen to temporary seal the lines and cease the bleeding of energon.

Megatron hissed but otherwise withheld the pain.

Starscream kept scolding Megatron but was rather focused on fixing up the wound. He felt himself dizzy whenever he thought back to Megatron saving him. Would he have done the same? No, probably not.

He subspaced the pen after each line had been cauterized. “Hmm.” He hummed, satisfied with his shotty work. Not bad for a non-medic. “Sit down.” The seeker ordered again, placing a servo forcefully on his leader’s back to force him down. Megatron glared at him but slowly lowered himself before sitting down on the ground. He turned away as the seeker kneeled beside him, taking out a welder.

Though words were not exchanged, Starscream worked diligently and welded together the remaining lines that did not require immediate cauterization. The welds would hold long enough for Megatron to reach the medbay, and that was good enough for him. 

He leaned back on his knees, impressed with his own work. “Looks pretty good!” He spoke finally.

“It’ll suffice. Thank you.”

Starscream bit his glossa. He just nodded before standing up, towering over the warlord. He offered him a servo. “We need to go back.”

Megatron glanced at the servo placed in front of him, them up to the seeker. Begrudgingly, he took it, relying partially on the seeker to pull the himself up to his pedes. And surprisingly, Starscream did.

Though, he noticed the blue servo gripped tightly onto his own scarred appendage. And he didn’t let go. “Starscream-“

“I have to help my _Leader!_ ” He grinned mischievously, “As a loyal Second in Command, I have to guide my leader to safety.”

Megatron hummed, but permitted it.

He intertwined his own digits within the blue servo in return as Starscream stood beside him.

“And Megatron.” Starscream said, looking up at him. Megatron turned to look at his subordinate. 

Starscream leaned up on his pedes and pressed a kiss to his leader’s lips. “Thank you.” He pursed, looking into his optics. Megatron felt his faceplates redden. He pressed back for a second kiss, to which his second obliged.

Starscream grinned before finally pulling away, breaking the kiss. Megatron was speechless, but he had that dumb smile on his face. And he was blushing. Starscream snickered. He didn’t realize his own faceplates were red.

“Let’s go.” He said, tugging tightly on Megatron’s hand. “I’ll make you a second one.” He reassured, as he noticed Megatron giving one last look at the crushed fusion cannon. He offered a smile.

Starscream would make as many fusion cannons as Megatron’s spark desired.


	5. Jealousy Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make Megatron smile. Or laugh. Don't even look at him- not when Starscream's looking.

Starscream wasn’t even sure who he was. But he was surely going to die. He may not know his designation, but he would certainly cease to exist.

He grit his dentae, clutching the datapad so tightly that cracks started to form in the glass. His optics glared daggers as watched him _stand_ before Megatron. Not kneeling- standing! The audacity.

_D-did Megatron just laugh?_

He felt his optic twitch. Glass fell to the floor. The datapad most certainly had been crushed between his digits.

It didn’t matter. That mysterious black mech standing in front of his leader would die.

“Hey, Star!” Skywarp quickly rushed to his trine leader, noticing energon dripping from the blue servos. Skywarp knew that look- how tensed up the Air Commander was. Wings hiked up and a look of pure murder in his optics.

“Let’s go, move.” The teleporter murmured, grabbing onto the tri-colored Seeker and quickly teleporting him away. Starscream finally broke out of his trance and screamed in their shared quarters.

“How **dare** he!” He screeched loudly, Skywarp inadvertently tuning down his audials.

“Starscream, relax-“

“ ** _Relax?!_** ” He bellowed. Skywarp flinched; usually he wasn’t afraid of Starscream- but this. This was pure, unadulterated rage.

Purple servos caressed the unnaturally high-strung wings. Starscream panted and seethed in anger, but slowly relaxed his wings from their taut position. Tense, his frame melted into the familiar touches.

“They were just talking, Starscream.”

Starscream’s helm shot back at a superficial speed, staring at Skywarp. “Megatron _smiled._ He never smiles. He likes him.” He said without a second thought.

Skywarp wasn’t the most intelligent mech, but primus he didn’t know Starscream could be so dumb. “Uh, Star” he stifled a laugh. “Megatron definitely was not smiling. Don’t know what you saw but it wasn’t-“

“Nonsense!” He raised a blue servo up dismissively. “What’s his designation?” Skywarp only shrugged. “Dunno. He’s a new recruit.”

Starscream turned to face Skywarp with his devilish, traitorous grin. “Not much longer.” He purred, and Skywarp stepped back, rather intimidated, though he didn’t argue.

Yes, Starscream would simply rid himself of competition.

* * *

The latest report contained the missing and killed-in-action mechs, as always. Although this time, Starscream beamed at the report. “Steelstreak.” He muttered, eyeing the designation that was halfway through the lost grunts.

It was tragic, really. Steelstreak had unfortunately slipped and fallen. He was impaled on a conveniently located stalagmite in an energon mine. Straight through the spark.

Starscream felt _absolutely_ terrible that such an accident could occur. What a shame.

* * *

Starscream strutted into the Command Centre with an extra giddy step. He quickly walked to the throne, kneeling before Megatron. “My Liege.” He crooned, wings held high as he sported his traditional little smirk. Megatron raised a brow. He beckoned Starscream up.

“I do so hope you haven’t been killing innocent recruits.” He spoke in a rather casual tone.

Starscream jumped back in defense, pointing his servos accusingly. “What?! Why would you-“

“Oh, perhaps after seeing you so _livid_ last cycle, and then the _unfortunate_ demise of said mech the same cycle…” He dropped the words off with a smirk as Starscream’s wings flickered. The seeker was testy and he was defensive. Oh it was fun toying with him like that.

“I _cannot_ believe you! Did your processor get thrown through a cyberblender?” He spat back with an ugly hiss and quickly spun on his heel struts, stomping out of the room.

_Stupid Megatron. Stupid_.

The Air Commander paced back and forth angrily, huffing and puffing like a sparkling.

* * *

Starscream abandoned his duties the entire shift, causing Megatron a massive processor-ache. Despite multiple attempts to hail the seeker from his lab, each comm was ignored and it was certainly not worth the trouble to drag him out himself. Clearly he was in a mood, and the Warlord was far too amused to beat it out of him.

So, he waited for the end of the shift. When mechs began filing out of the Command Centre, signaling the slowing down of the Nemesis duties, he slung himself out of the throne. Megatron knew exactly where Starscream would be.

* * *

He lingered in the frame of the training simulator. An amused yet curious smirk crept on his face as he watched the nimble seeker absolutely obliterate every simulation. It made his spark swirl in pride as Starscream effortlessly jumped and kicked- fought and destroyed. Nullray shot, kicks, and stabs. It was such a beautiful display of utter aggression.

And then he was faced with a seething Air Commander.

Starscream stared at the Warlord as the simulation stopped, stomping towards him.

“You!” He spat.

Despite the very obviously height difference- which Megatron found absolutely hilarious- Starscream stood his ground, kneeling on his struts to make himself taller, staring up at Megatron. It was almost endearing as the Decepticon warlord looked down at Starscream. Pure rage in his optics.

“Y-you accused me! Of killing a mech?”

“Well, you were livid with him for no reason-“

“ _No reason?!_ Considering you were there just _flirting_ with him!” Starscream screeched so loudly and jammed his digits into Megatron’s chassis angrily.

Megatron broke out into a hearty laughter. “F-flirting?” He asked between chuckles. He couldn’t believe himself. Though the very upset Second-in-Command wasn’t amused/

“Why, Starscream, you almost sound jealous.” He grinned, but grunted as Starscream quickly issued a rather hard punch to his chassis. He was sure it hurt the seeker more than him though.

“You’re incorrigible. I didn’t flirt with anyone.” The warlord stepped back and grabbed Starscream’s dented servo, cupping it. Emotions fluttered through the seeker’s face.

“I’m not jealous.” He said, avoiding optic contact. “But any mech who makes a move on you I will _personally_ destroy them.”

Megatron chuckled darkly. “And yet I share you with Skywarp and Thundercracker.”

“That’s _different!_ Seeker trines are different. Besides. What’s mine is mine. And what’s yours is _also_ mine.” He spoke haughtily, and ignited his thrusters to float upward and reach Megatron’s height. He curled his arms possessively around Megatron’s helm.

“Mine.” He said darkly, clutching him tightly.

Megatron moves his servos up, clutching his cherry-red aft as he pulls the scampering seeker down. The Air Commander curves into the touch, relinquishing control as Megatron presses him tightly to his chassis, each at optic level with one another.

“Oh my dangerous little killer.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to Starscream’s olfactory. “You need not worry.” He presses a kiss to his lips as Starscream melts into it. “I’d have no desire for anyone when I have you.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered submissively as he purred. “Promise?” He asked rather innocently, and uncharacteristically of himself.

Megatron couldn’t help but smile. He whispered a soft yes and kissed Starscream. “Mine.”

Starscream bit his lip and pushed back. “Mine!” He replied back as he threw his frame weight into the warlord, causing him to stumble back against the wall as the seeker completely covered his field of vision. He adored being at the very center of Megatron’s attention.

And Megatron didn’t mind that. To him, the jealously was endearing. Besides, he knew that he could never do better than Starscream.

And Starscream was quite content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and megatron wonders if optimus can make him laugh, how quickly itll take starscream to show up at the ark.


	6. Together in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mechs dumb in love have passionate love-making. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty pwp :D

“Tell me who your favorite is.” Starscream purred softly.

Megatron contemplated this for a moment; on one servo, Soundwave was incredibly efficient. On the other, he had a dangerously beautiful seeker sitting on his lap. He supposed that it’d be better to give that answer to his Second-in-Command.

“You’ve lost your touch if you need to ask me to learn the answer.” He answered with a grin. Starscream bit his lip into an adorable pout, pushing out his bottom lip dramatically.

“Well you’re old and need to be reminded of things.” He scoffed in a retort. His legs shifted slightly, adjusting so he was effectively draped over Megatron’s legs, his wings pushed up comfortably against the arms of the throne.

“You, are one thing I certainly do not need to be reminded up.” The warlord leaned down, pressing his lip plating just an inch away from the seeker’s audial port.

“… My beautiful seeker.”

Starscream shivered as the coarse voice traversed down his backstrut. A voice reserved for him, and him alone. Here together, alone in the Command Centre after a successful cycle of planning. He relished in these moments.

He pressed back, leaning against the broad supportive frame. They sat in comfort, even if briefly. Megatron raised his scarred servo to gently rub his Second’s shoulder plating. He was aware to take advantage of such moments- where sarcasm was robbed from the seeker’s tongue, replaced with earnest responses of fire and truth.

“Is this how you’ll choose to be seated when the war is won?”

“Mmm. No.” He turned to look up at the grey mech. The dimness of the room served to highlight his facial features, the lines curved in the armor really made him all the more handsome in the lighting. “I want my own throne.” He added one with a smile.

“That could be arranged, next to mine.” In a rare moment of agreeance.

“ _But_ ,” Starscream added. “I wouldn’t mind sharing the throne with this.” Though he dreamt of being the sole leader many times before, he couldn’t help but enjoy the possibilities and thoughts of winning the war, even if he was right by Megatron’s side. It still felt appropriate, just to taste the fires of victory.

Megatron offered a chuckle at the sentiment.

“I do get to wear my crown and cape right?” He quipped.

Megatron decided not to designate an answer; his ridiculous fashion choices would happen regardless of whether he allowed them to or not. Let his vain seeker relish in his opportunity to parade over Cybertron in such silly garments. Megatron found it unnecessary, though he realized it was one of the differences coming from a life of gladiator battles and mining compared to the life of a pampered prince.

Megatron glanced down at his Second lain elegantly before him. His gaze traveled from his shapely thighs, his armor pearl white and pristine from his incessant polishing, up towards his abdomen plating, to the cockpit-

He found himself caught as he met Starscream’s optics, who were staring right back. Though the seeker had an inability to sit still for long, he never minded laying in silence at times like these, especially that he knew he was being mentally worshipped as well.

“Should we retire for the night, _My lord?_ ” The last two words were drawn out with delectable tone no mech could resist. Megatron grunted in agreeance and the seeker hopped off his lap. He admired how the dimly lit room made a perfect silhouette of the winged figure. So much so, that the Warlord couldn’t help but wrap his arms tightly around Starscream’s chest, covering his turbines and grazing the lower third of his cockpit as his arms met one another in a tightening, yet possessive hold.

Starscream grinned and found himself tightly pressed again Megatron, to which he proceeded to grind his aft plating teasingly against the bottom half of Megatron’s cod piece.

“Oh you tease.”

He quickly lifted up the seeker from beneath his arm, his face nearly stuck by the fluttering wings as he turned him. Starscream lidded his optics in expectance as Megatron placed his warm lips against his partner, pushing them together tightly as they kissed with a delicate passion.

Starscream wrapped his arms around the broad neck, hooking his servos around another as he felt strong servos cup his back and lower aft, holding him up. In turn, he wrapped his legs tight around the waist of the Warlord, hooking his pedes together around the back.

With his seeker tightly in his grasp, Megatron carried him out of the centre, straight to this quarters. He passed vehicons and grunts but paid them no matter, his full attention was on his Second- just as Starscream liked it. His attention shifted from rampant, seeker-filled kisses, to making sure he didn’t run helm-first into a wall.

Starscream kept nipping at his lips, moaning softly between mewls and purrs, wings fluttering with want.

“You inpatient thing..” Megatron whispered as he finally approached his personal quarters, though admittedly it was just as much shared between Starscream. He was sure the pest had spent as much time- if not more, in here as he did in his Trine quarters.

Regardless, he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind when the Air Commander was curled up on his chassis peacefully, and certainly not in moments like these.

Starscream continued clawing, breathlessly kissing the delicate neck cables with such a uniquely-Starscream motion.

As soon as the door to the quarter’s shut with a click, he pressed the seeker back against the wall with a ferocity that Starscream could only describe as a gladiator’s touch. He melted back, arching into each touch as Megatron kissed down his neck, to his turbines, licking them menacingly.

“Mm.. Meg-“ He choked out a moan as he lightly nipped the center blade, his digits clawing into the Warlord’s side.

For what felt like cycles, he worshipped the frame in front of him, ensuring that each limb- each plate of armor was given the attention it deserved. But soon he felt his helm being tugged up as Starscream grew inpatient again, begging for a longing kiss and a soft berth.

Megatron drew him closely, pushing his glossa into the waiting mouth, pushing apart the soft mesh lips with a growl, forcing him way inside the warm mouth. He tasted unique- the Vosian eloquence he’d long to expect of his prince never faded.

He felt backwards in the berth, Starscream on top of him. The kiss never broke, not as Megatron spread his thighs to accompany the seeker. Not as he felt the rush of cool air as his interface paneling slid back. Not as his spike- proportionate to a mech of his caliber, emerged from its housing and pressed tightly against the red paneling of the Air Commander.

Starscream found himself pressing against the noticeable warmth. He even noticed the spot of wetness- an emergence of transfluid- against his cover as he ground himself down on the spike gently, in such a slow, wave motion.

He moaned louder into the kiss, his glossa falling into submission at the battling of his master.

“Open for me, my seeker.” Came the command.

His panel shot open, and Megatron’s spike felt the damp warmth radiating from the precious valve.

Starscream was well prepared, though Megatron still relished his digits touching the soft mesh calipers. One servo slid down, the other pressing him tightly with a grasp on wings to continue the kiss.

Starscream cried out as a digit pressed upon his external node, rubbing it in a circle with just enough pressure. He bit down on Megatron’s lips, earning a hitched noise, as he continued moving his digits down, slipping one between the folded, wet mesh. Starscream curved into the touch, his wings lifting up in response.

A second digit slid in, pressing against the soft mesh as they passed through the calipers, setting off pleasure nodes located deep within his valve.

“S-stop.” Starscream breathed. “I need it.”

Megatron grinned. “And what would that be? Hm?” He coaxed, using the coarse yet sultry voice that he just _knew_ did something to the seeker. He felt the walls of his valve clench down on his digits as Starscream’s optics widened to stare down at his superior. A line of saliva connected their mouths, remnants of a dirty, passionate kiss.

“-you. I need.. y-your spike.” He begged as Megatron roughly thrusted his digits up, opening them to brush against clusters of sensitive nodes.

Megatron pulled out, and Starscream’s valve felt empty- the moment was shortlived though, as the warlord grasped his length within his own servo, pressing his head against the lips of mesh, pressing into the opening of his Second’s valve.

“ _Oh!~_ ”

Starscream bucked up against the touch, pressing down as Megatron relaxed his grip, allowing the seeker to take control, if only for a moment.

His spike pushed against the calipers; even with his claws opening them, his spike was big enough to force them open in a pleasurable pain, something the seeker had grown to love and enjoy.

Starscream slowly pressed himself down, gripping tightly on Megatron’s shoulder plating. He looked happily at his leader, a soft trill escaping as he hilted himself on the sizable length, pausing as he felt the fullness.

The warlord always craved the facial expressions of his second as he took him; the lidded optics, pained expression with hesitation soon turned to a pleasurable mess.

“Are you ready?” The warlord had asked, his servos moving to grip the waist, right in the curvature of his pearl armor.

Starscream nodded. “H-hurry.” He cussed out, as the grip tightened, and he lifted himself up.

The warlord thrusted upward, digging his spike into the deepest part of his valve, knocking the further node. Starscream cried out, vocalizer erupting in a static mess as his wings hitched as high as the hinge would allow. His claws dug tightly into the shoulders, a dull pain to the warlord that was completely overlooked by the immense load of pleasure that came with each thrust- each press into the tight warmth that encompassed his entire length with vigor.

Starscream bounced up and down to coordinate with each upward thrust, the clashing of metal, the sounds of moans and cries leaving his mouth, and the low grunts and groans of the Warlord filled the room to a near deafening experience.

“S-so beautiful.”

“So e-elegant.” He continued between movements.

“My gorgeous… Starscream.”

The words rang blissfully into Starscream’s processor. He felt his entire frame tensing up as he looked down with a crazed, lustful look. “M-mega.. -tron. M- M’close!” He tried to speak before a servo lifted away from his waist to press his helm down.

His mouth was enveloped in a warm kiss as he cried out. He held desperately onto the helm as he allowed the gladiator to ruthlessly pound himself into the tight valve- the nodes lighting up every second as they filled with the pressure. His legs tensed as he clutched Megatron tightly, screaming loudly as he achieved his own overlord; fluids seeping between the thrusts and effectively coating his and Megatron’s thighs and pelvic plating. His body twitched and optic readings whited out.

He rode through the orgasm- an over-stimulated mess as Megatron continued his thrusts, grabbing tightly on the waist enough to dent the plating to reach his own overload. He was close as he relished the feelings of his second, watching as his helm rolled lawlessly to the pleasure.

Finally, when it was far too-much to bare, he slammed up with such a force it knocked Starscream up, holding him to his hilt as he pulsed thick ropes of transfluid into him, filling his valve with a substantial amount.

He released his grip and allowed his second to roll, falling closely on top of him. They were both panting as the panels simultaneously closed, ending their rather ravenous romp.

“Mmm.” The satiated seeker rolled to kiss his cheek. Megatron raised an arm to clutch Starscream’s servo within his own.

“Tell me you love me.” Starscream looked at him with wide, and innocent optics. Yet he was the furthest one could be from the concept.

“You.. already know I do.” He smiled. “But yes. I do love you, my Starscream.”

He purred softly in return, nuzzling the top of his helm underneath the chin. A post-coital Starscream was at the peak of an affectionate mech as one could get. Starscream squeezed Megatron’s servo in return, smiling.

“Can my throne be purple?”

“Of course, Starscream.”

Starscream’s processor was still locked in a daze, and he felt himself slowing nodding up into an overdue recharge.

Megatron sensed that- either because of Starscream’s slowing vents or his own incessant need to recharge. And he brought forth a strong, comforting arm to rest upon the mid-back of the Air Commander, holding him protectively.

“Mine.” He whispered.

“Yours.”

“Mine?” Starscream asked softly.

“Yours.” Megatron replied with a soft kiss to the helm as the seeker soon drifted to recharge. Megatron fell soon after, satiated and content. Tomorrow would bring a new cycle- but things were beginning to look up. For him, for the Decepticons. For Starscream.


	7. Claws, Armor, Hips, Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smart sexy seekers.

The meeting was in full attendance- save for three seekers. Megatron was unfortunately used to the expectation of waiting for an additional five kliks due to the trine being fashionably late. Despite the punishments issued, Starscream made no attempt to show up on time. Perhaps he liked the punishments?

The inevitable triple clicks of pointed thrusters slowly echoed outside of the center, approaching closely. The sounds stopped as a dainty little claw hit the button to open the door. All mechs turned their helms to face the entryway, marked by three fabulously primed and polished fright flames.

Megatron couldn’t tear his optics away. Starscream stood in front, one leg pointed as he shifted on one side, emphasizing his lithe figure, jutted hips and tiny waist. One thruster was poised elegantly, highlighting the dangerousness behind those delicate yet delicious legs. Megatron’s vision tuned up, towards his folded arms. One servo pointed up as he inspected his perfectly maintained- perfectly _deadly_ claws. His cockpit glittered in the light, his turbines reflecting the dimly lit hallways.

Red sinful optics glared back at the Warlord, dare he wink. The warlord felt a heat building inside him as the lead seeker sported his traditional grin, two little fangs escaping his mouth. His two wings held high and mighty. He couldn’t help but feel a pride as he focused on the two Decepticon insignias planted right in the middle of those perfect appendages.

To his left stood Skywarp, arms crossed defiantly. To his right, Thundercracker, imitation his trinemate’s pose.

After Starscream felt satisfied with all the attention on him, he snapped his claws to bring his two trinemates to attention, and begun strutting naturally towards his seat. Megatron watched as the pearly white legs- one after the other- elegantly bounced his hips in just the right way. A miner could never hope for a fourth of that style.

Clicks echoed as the dangerous thrusters clicked against the hard flooring. His wings held high, reflecting in the light. His entire frame flowed together in such a sexy trance. Megatron grunted slightly, catching the winking optic of his Second as he approached the seat next to the Warlord- immediately to his right side. He stretched out his arms and legs teasingly. Uncomfortable sounds of overheating mechs dulled in the background.

“Ah. Apologies, _Lord Megatron_. We got a bit.. held up.” Starscream spoke with such an enticing little tone. Megatron’s claws gripped his chair tightly. Finally, he, alongside every other mech in the room, stared as he arched his aft and thighs backward, far more dramatized than needed, to sit in the chair, wings still poised to show off. Finally, he crossed his streamlined legs, his thighs propped up deliciously in view of the warlord as he leaned back.

Skywarp and Thundercracker quickly took their respective seats aside their trineleader, though with far less dramatics.

Megatron cleared his vocalizer as he stared at Starscream. The latter grinned back deliciously.

He quickly broke the gaze to focus on the shifting, overheating bots in front of him. A pang of jealously rang through him. Part of him wanted to steal his Second all for himself- though he knew that beast could never be tamed.

Starscream was beautiful and sassy. And he made it known.

The other part of him grinned at the satisfactory thought that the other mechs fantasized about his Second- but they’d never get him. Because _he_ belonged to Megatron.

He ceased the internal monologue to continue the meeting. Starscream’s punishment would come later.

* * *

Continuing the meeting was extremely difficult. Mostly because of the distracting mech to his right hand side. His optics shifted at any movement he made. Like an infatuated youngling. Megatron actually hated his processor, though realized that some of it was resultant of the ridiculous shine of his armor- making him look sleek and gorgeous... and distracting. 

Starscream waved his claws, inspecting them. Perfectly groomed. Perfectly sharp, not an imperfection to be spotted. As his superior droned on and on about energon efficiency, he leaned back expectantly in the chair, lifting up his legs to crossed them on the table, thrusters pointed outward, once again garnering the attention of the desperate mechs in the room.

Megatron cleared his vocalizer.

“Dismissed.” He grunted, and mechs quickly bolted out of their chairs, nearly blocking the exit at the rush.

Starscream and his trinemates made a rise to leave.

“Except you.”

Starscream turned around to catch the warlord beckoning for him. He huffed out and crossed his servos, jutting his hip out as he placed it on his side. He nodded to his trine mates, and Megatron caught a whisper and snicker before Skywarp had teleported himself and Thundercracker out of existence.

“You relish on attention,” he began. Starscream scoffed, and began strutting towards him- putting all the effort into his walk to elongate his features, his sass-

“Jealous that they stare? Why wouldn’t they, unless, _my Lord_ … you’re jealous?” His optics widened in a fake surprise as he stood barely a foot away from the warlord, looking up.

“Nonsense. Your arrogance exceeds your beauty, Starscream.” “

“Hmm. I doubt that- from the way you were staring at me.” Starscream extended his arm, his dainty servo reaching out. Megatron shivered as a claw cautiously ghosted over his center chassis, specifically over the Decepticon insignia.

“Perhaps I do love the attention- but I’ve earned it haven’t I, my Lord?” He asked earnestly, though poison laced the words. Megatron knew better, but let himself become intoxicated with the seeker as he graciously pressed his lithe frame against the warlord’s own, much more steady body.

“Besides..” he leaned up on the tip of his pedes, and while this didn’t bring him exactly to optic level, it was enough for the Second to whisper the words into his superior’s audial component. “I love your attention the most.”

Megatron quickly seized the smaller frame, grabbing him with such a ferocity it elicited a yelp from the flier. Soon, he found himself muted as Megatron pressed his lips passionately against the supple lips of his Air Commander.

Starscream kept his claws tapped lightly against the chassis but relished in the kiss, eagerly pressing back more to challenge for further passion.

Megatron breathed over his lips, and Starscream utilized the opportunity to nip at the mesh lips, causing a small bead of energon to bleed over the injury. He sucked on it with a little grin.

“Mine.” Megatron grunted as he moved his servos around the frame’s back, keeping one on his middle back between his wing struts, the other groping his aft as he lifted Starscream up. The seeker lifted his legs and wrapped them around the waist of Megatron, hitching onto him tightly.

He broke the kiss to stare into the eyes of his Second.

“You are mine, and mine alone.”

Starscream nodded.

“Then perhaps, you’d say the same for me.” He challenged.

“You fool.” He kissed the seeker again. “Of course.”

Starscream climbed further on top of Megatron, lifting his legs around his chassis. Now he towered over the mech, his claws digging into his shoulder pauldron as _he_ now stared down at Megatron. “Tell me. I will kill anyone who look at you wrong.” He promised with a dangerous kiss, nibbling down on the lips again.

Megatron moaned as the fancy taste of the highest caste flavor decorated his tongue, along with flavors of his own energon. He watched as Starscream licked his glossa over his lips and fang, cleaning up all traces of saliva and energon. It certainly did something to the older mech as he felt his cooling systems turn on automatically.

He broke the gaze to place soft kisses on his Second’s neck. “You are the absolute most deadly and most beautiful mech to grace this army.” He moaned out softly as Starscream shivered under his tough, caressing his helm tenderly. “Smart, gorgeous, elegant-“ He cut off as two servos roughly grabbed his helm and angled him for a kiss.

“You’re all mine.” Starscream purred softly as he kissed Megatron again, passion roaring through their systems.

And Starscream was right. Perhaps not in leadership, but Megatron found himself belonging to his Second-in-Command again and again. They belonged to each other in an unspoken way.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo from "Nails, Hair, Hips, Heels" by Todrick Hall.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ04gPb4LlY
> 
> Starscream slays and he knows it. Seekers will strut into a room and catch all the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants a specific prompt for me to write abt, please comment or contact me on discord: vosian whore #7477 or twitter: @ThreshPrincess  
> :3 thanky!


End file.
